


Loss

by DarkJediQueen



Series: New Sith Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Tenal Ka Djo and the aftermath for her daughter and Jacen. Takes place in 39 ABY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

He felt it in the Force. His breath was ripped from his body. His heart broke and a cry escaped from his lips. Then he felt his three-year-old daughter call out to him. She needed help. Jacen raced out of his fresher chamber to his comm unit. He had his X-Wing prepped for departure.

"Jacen, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he saw his nephew rush out of his room and down the hall.

"I just need to go. I'll be back." Jacen said. Luke nodded. He didn't know what his nephew was doing but he knew that he couldn't stop him. Since the war, Jacen had changed. He didn't know how or why but he had.

Jacen spent the whole trip in a Force trance. He wanted to be ready for whatever greeted him on the other end of hyperspace.

What greeted him surprised him. It was a Hapan Dragon.

"Jedi Solo, we are here to escort you into the Hapan Capital." The pilot of the Dragon said. Jacen was still to numb and just acknowledge the pilot and then followed him.

The Capital city was in mourning. People dressed in black.

"He struck the Royal Palace. An assassin. He took out both Ta'a Chume and the Queen Mother before we could stop him. He was a Jedi." The pilot said as he escorted Jacen from the landing pad to the Palace.

"How?" Jacen asked.

"We don't know. When his body was hit by our weapons, he turned his lightsaber on himself and then disappeared. Like his body dissolved."

"Yes, sometimes Jedi can do that. Where is Allana?" Jacen asked. Worried for his daughter.

"We don't know. That's where there are guards everywhere. He was alone and acted alone. Yet the Princess cannot be found."

"Why were you expecting me?" Jacen asked.

"The Queen Mother left directions to follow if she was killed or died by any means. She knew that you would return. Jedi Solo, she left proof of what happened on Chandrilla." The pilot said. Jacen stopped and turned to face the pilot. "New laws were created. With the Killiks and the Yuuzhan Vong, the people have demanded that new laws be created."

"What new laws?" Jacen asked.

"Since you were married to the Queen Mother and bore a child with her, yes that came out as well. You are now the leader of the Hapes Consortium, if you accept it, until the day that Princess Allana turns fifteen." The pilot said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jacen asked.

"To give you time to calm down." The pilot said.

"I feel Allana, she's hiding in the Palace. I will find her and then where should I go?"

"The Queen Mother's rooms. That's where you will live." The pilot said.

"You are not just a pilot." Jacen said.

"No, Sire. I'm not. I am the head of the Security for the Palace."

DJQ

"Jacen, we heard about Tenel Ka." Leia said over the comm unit. Jacen could see most of his family in the background.

"What have you heard?" Jacen asked.

"That she was assassinated." Luke said stepping to the front beside Leia.

"Then the rest hasn't left the Consortium." Jacen said. He picked up Allana and sat her in his lap.

"Is this her daughter?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Allana, this is my Mom and my Uncle. Mom, Uncle Luke, meet my daughter." Jacen said. He heard a sound in the background followed by a crash. He knew that his father had dropped something.

"Your daughter?" Luke asked.

"How? She was born a year after Tenel Ka and you last saw each other before her birth." Leia said.

"The Force, she used it to slow the pregnancy. To save her and myself. I didn't find out until a week after her birth." Jacen said.

"Is she coming back with you?" Luke asked.

"Actually, no and neither am I. I am ruling in her stead until she reaches the age of 15." Jacen said. A snicker translated through the comm unit and he knew that his twin was the culprit.

"Ta'a Chume wanted a Solo on the throne. I just think that you are not the one she wanted, Brother." Jaina said. Jacen laughed.

"Yes, well, Tenel Ka left me everything I need to run this place. With Ta'a Chume dead as well life will be a little easier." Jacen said.

"Jacen, are you sure about this?" Luke asked. Jacen stared long and hard into the eyes of his uncle.

"Yes, I am. She's trusting me to do this. Allana is safer here than anywhere else in the world. Especially the Jedi Temple." Jacen said. Allana reached out to touch the screen. Jacen smiled at her and squeezed her close for a few seconds. "You are all welcome whenever. Security codes will come over a secure channel in a while."

"Jacen, think about this."

"I have, Mom. I spent a week thinking about this. It's for the best. Tenel Ka accepted that when her mother died. It's for the best." Jacen said. Allana jumped off his lap. "Plus, I trust no one else to raise my daughter and she cannot leave until we are sure that the assassin wasn't acting alone."

"Why can't you just find out?" Han asked.

"He was a Jedi." Jacen said.

"A Jedi?" Luke asked.

"He used his lightsaber on himself and then disappeared much like the stories of Obi-Wan." Jacen said looking at Luke. Jacen knew that Luke knew more than what he was letting on. But the fact that Allana was his daughter threw a kink in whatever plan the Jedi Master had. "I will not leave her."

"Why would a Jedi kill Tenel Ka?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. A vision, a misguided attempt at something." Jacen said. Leia nodded.

"Do you want some help?" Luke asked. He quickly spoke again. "Just to help with the transition. It's a big deal."

"Right now security is tight. I don't think they will be comfortable with a large group. I was going to ask Mom and Dad to come." Jacen said. Jaina looked at him over the lead of their mother. "And of course, Jaina."

"Did you catch a look the killers face with the cams?" Jaina asked.

"No. He knew the palace rather well. All I know is that he was young. His lightsaber is here in the Palace. I was getting ready to look it over." Jacen said. He watched his uncle's face and saw the fear in his eyes. Then it was true. Luke Skywalker sent the Jedi here to kill his wife and child. "I'm sorry but while I do have control of the people. After the death of their Queen Mother, they don't really want Jedi just showing up."

"We understand." Mara said. She eyed Luke and shook her head.

Han, Leia, and Jaina looked at Luke and Mara after they shut the comm down.

"What's up?" Han asked.

"Luke?" Mara asked looking at Luke, her eyebrow raised.

"I've been having visions. I didn't like what I saw of Allana's future." Luke said.

"So you had someone try and kill her?" Leia asked shock evident in her voice.

"No, I talked of my fears to someone. Had him watch over her. Seems he took matters into his own hand." Luke said. Jaina didn't say anything to him. She just left the room to go pack. Luke knew that Jaina would tell Jacen. While they may not be as close as they used to be, Jaina would tell him this. Because of the fact that Jacen should know.

"I think that this could be the event that leads to the vision that you saw." Mara said to Luke.

"Only the Force knows."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the second fic for this series. It is titled Cadeus.


End file.
